DESCRIPTION (Adapted from Investigators' Abstract): This project is intended to provide an overview of the Genome Project's impact on access to health care by engaging 13 leading scholars in research on specific topics within their own expertise and extending that research to address the impact of the Genome Project. The project will have two types of products. One will be a book on the Genome Project and access to health care. The book will consist of an introduction and three parts. Part I will address the Genome Project's impact on health care needs, the likely availability of resources, and the investigators' concepts of health, illness, and personal responsibility for health and illness. It will include studies of clinical decision making, reproduction, minority health care, gene therapy, educating clinicians about genetics, and the concepts of genetic health and disease. Part II will examine the impact on the health care enterprise in the United States, focusing on how access will be controlled and how decisions about financing may be affected. It will incorporate studies of the impact on health insurance, government programs affecting access and reimbursement, employer health benefits, and the distribution of scarce medical resources. Part III will be written by the project's three principals, and will offer analyses of the Genome Project's overall impact on the practice medicine biomedical ethical issues, and legal issues and policy options. Where appropriate, the studies in Part III will suggest priorities for future research, as well as potential options for policy. The second set of products will be at least two scholarly articles co-authored by the three principals, aimed at journals on health policy, and science/medicine. Project results will also be disseminated by presentations at professional meetings.